


Aziraphale's Punishment for His Naughty Demon

by Mossyrock



Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 years of pent up lust, Aziraphale Has Had Enough, Aziraphale punishes his naughty demon, Crowley's been naughty, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossyrock/pseuds/Mossyrock
Summary: Crowley has been caught doing demonic deeds again, despite promising to give it up, now that the apocalypse has come and gone.It seems like Aziraphale needs to teach him a lesson.For my Ineffable Husbands bingo prompt - Spanking
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Bingo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Aziraphale's Punishment for His Naughty Demon

“Crowley?!” Aziraphale yelled as he came through the door of their quaint little cosy cottage in the country. 

“Yeah, angel?” Crowley casually sauntered into the sitting room, playing with his phone. He made his way over to their plush couch and collapsed into it, stretching along the length, like a lazy housecat. 

Aziraphale glared at him. He continued to glare until Crowley looked up from his phone, thumbs abruptly halting. Whatever tweet or snap he was about to send would have to wait. Aziraphale saw the dawning realization on his face. 

He was in trouble. 

Firstly, Aziraphale’d used his name, not a pet name. That was a dead give away. 

Secondly, he’d yelled. Aziraphale might’ve been a bookshop owner, not a librarian, but he never raised his voice. Not unless it was serious.

Thirdly, he was staring at him rather intensely. Crowley shifted uncomfortably under the weight of it. 

“What?” Crowley asked defensively. 

“You don’t know?” Aziraphale was still standing, towering over him, arms crossed and frowning. 

“Um... I left the toilet seat up?” He guessed. 

“How hard is it to put it down?” Aziraphale sighed. They technically didn’t need to do anything the human way, but 6,000 years of blending in was a hard habit to break. 

“I forget. It’s not my fault you like to sit and read for hours –“ 

“It is just logical! There’s no need to stand and make a mess. 6,000 years and you still can’t aim?” He cut his rant off and shook his head. That was another argument for another day – one they’d had many times before and would continue to have for a few millennia more. “But no, that’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“Alright, angel. What did I do wrong this time?” Crowley asked, seemingly resigned to the inevitable lecture.

Aziraphale loved his demon, even if he did sometimes act like a petulant child. 

“Some teenage person in the bookshop said something to me I didn’t understand today.” 

The look Crowley gave him said ‘ _Yes, and how is that any different than usual?_ ’. Aziraphale’s glare only intensified. 

“He said ‘OK boomer’, when I argued that Jane Austen was not, in fact, ‘bloody boring’,” He spat the words as if they disgusted him. Which they did. 

Aziraphale saw the warring emotions on his partner’s face. Amusement and guilt fought for dominance. Crowley was badly trying to stifle them both. It only confirmed Aziraphale’s suspicion that it was his partner who had started this newest trend. 

It was like the acronym fad all over again. Aziraphale never had understood all the LOL's, OMG's and NSFW’s. The first time Crowley had texted him with multiple acronyms, Aziraphale had thought he’d either sat on his phone or had a stroke (if demons could even have strokes). Or both. 

And don’t get him started on emoticons.

“Then he and his young friends laughed at me.” 

Crowley was rather obviously trying not to laugh now. 

“I had to look it up. It’s a new thing on the social media platforms. Apparently it’s a rather rude thing to say to someone who was born during the ‘baby boomer’ generation,” Aziraphale huffed.

“But you aren’t a baby boomer. So what’s the issue?” He shrugged flippantly, as if that solved the problem. 

“That,” He pointed at Crowley accusingly, “Is not the point. It’s a disrespectful thing to say to someone.”

“What do you want me to do about it? Find them and make them apologise?” 

“No. I want you to stop making mischief, my dearest.” The term of endearment was said with a little more bite than usual. 

“How do know it was me?” Crowley tried to play innocent.

Aziraphale gave him an incredulous look. None of the other demons even knew how to use social media and they both knew it. It certainly wasn’t an angelic invention. It could have been a human creation, but Aziraphale could sense Crowley’s influence all over it. He knew him too well. Especially now that they were – finally – together as a couple.

It had taken them long enough. 

Knowing he was caught, Crowley gave another lazy shrug.

“You promised you would stop working for Hell. Creating a new phrase designed to attack an entire generation and create an intergenerational rift falls in that category.”

“It’s not an attack on an entire generation. It’s just an attack on their sometimes outdated ideas,” He argued, crossing his arms and frowning. As if the technicality would be enough to let him off the hook. 

“You said you would stop, Crowley.” He wasn’t so much angry, as disappointed. 

“Yeah, well you haven’t stopped saving people either.” Crowley was getting angry now. 

“I hardly think that’s the same,” He haughtily objected. 

“Why not?”

“Because one is good and the other is bad.” His almost infinite patience was being sorely tested. Wasn’t it obvious why they were different?

“In case you forgot, _angel_ , I’m a _demon_ ,” He hissed. “Doing bad things is in my nature.” 

Crowley still refused to entertain the idea that he was actually incredibly nice and no matter what Aziraphale said or did, there was just no changing his mind. 

Sometimes Aziraphale hated that they were both as stubborn as each other. They knew how to push each other’s buttons. It meant their, admittedly rare, arguments could last days or weeks. 

Though Aziraphale had to confess – if only to himself – the making up afterwards was incredibly enjoyable. He suspected that Crowley sometimes started silly arguments on purpose, just to prompt some delightful make up sex. 

Aziraphale wasn’t exactly complaining. He just wished they didn’t have to fight first. Not that their average sex was boring by any stretch of the imagination. Crowley was as flexible as a snake and they had 6,000 years of pent up lust to work through. Aziraphale was glad their nearest neighbours were several miles away, or they’d have gotten many, many noise complaints. 

It was just that they also needed to work through 6,000 years of being enemies and holding back their true feelings, all of which bubbled to the surface during an argument. It might not have been the healthiest way to exorcise their demons, so to speak, but it was the most fun.

“No, it isn’t. You’ve done as many good things as you’ve done bad. And you don’t work for them anymore.” 

“I've done way worse things and you know it,” Crowley spat. 

Aziraphale'd had enough. He needed to calm them both down and teach Crowley a lesson, since arguing seemed to be getting them nowhere.

Crowley had been a bad demon. Or, technically, he’d been a good demon, sowing the seeds of disharmony amongst the humans of different ages. But he’d promised he’d given up the temptations when Heaven and Hell had tried to have them killed. And that needed to be punished. The demon – or former demon? – needed to learn not to give in to the temptation to tempt or disrupt once and for all. 

“I’m going to have to punish you,” Aziraphale said simply. 

Crowley eyes darted up at him, brow furrowed and looking worried. All anger he had felt seemed to have suddenly evaporated. 

“What do you mean?” Crowley asked, uncharacteristically uncertain. 

“You’ve been a naughty, wicked boy. Now it’s time to face the consequences.” He paused. He wanted to torture Crowley with the anticipation, but his own impatience won out. 

“Take your trousers off,” He commanded. It was rare that he demanded anything. But he was a messenger and soldier of God. If he wanted to command, he could. He just thought it came off as a little pushy. He did so hate to be pushy.

“What? Why?” Crowley asked, watching Aziraphale wearily. 

“Do it. And do it the human way.” His tone left no room for argument. 

Crowley stood up hesitantly. His hands went to his snake belt, but didn’t undo it. 

Aziraphale nodded impatiently for him to continue. 

Crowley slowly unbuckled it, before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding the zipper down. It sounded loud in the quiet of the cottage. Crowley kept shooting looks at his partner, obviously unsure what was happening. Usually when pants came off, they were going to have a good time, but Aziraphale was still glaring at him.

“Why am I doing this?”

Crowley's voice wavered ever so slightly, but Aziraphale heard it. He fought the smile that threatened to ruin his stern demeanour. He hoped this would go the way he wanted it to, but he needed to stay immovable. 

“Just do as I say, alright, my love? Take them all the way off.” 

He expected Crowley to argue. But he did as he was told, shimmying his way out of his too tight jeans. He dropped them on the floor, leaving him bare from the waist down, beside his jocks and socks. He was clearly excited though, his cock starting to harden and strain against the fabric. 

“Now get up on the couch. On all fours, please.”

Crowley gave him another strange look, but tentatively crawled onto the couch. His back arched pleasingly, arse up in the air, looking surprisingly plump for such a skinny serpent. 

Now that Crowley was turned away, Aziraphale gave a tiny pleased grin. This was going better than he’d expected. He’d expected a bit more of a fight. Crowley wasn’t usually one to back down from an argument. 

“Are you going to apologise for what you’ve done?”

“Come on, angel. It was just a bit of fun,” Crowley argued. 

“Was it? Was it worth this?” 

Aziraphale raised his hand and brought it down on Crowley’s backside. Hard. Not enough to bruise, but enough to sting. 

Crowley cried out. He turned his head, staring at Aziraphale in shock, mouth agape. 

“Are you ready to apologise yet, my darling?”

Crowley shook his head dumbly.

“Well, then.”

Another smack, with the same force as the first. 

Crowley dropped his head onto the seat cushion with a strangled yelp. His back curved further and his shirt slipped down to reveal his lower back. Aziraphale ran his hand along his spine, feeling the jutting vertebrae, before he grabbed and squeezed one round butt cheek. 

“Still not ready to say sorry?” 

“Angel,” He whined. 

“All you have to do is apologise and I’ll stop.” 

“No.” His jaw was set and his eyes issued the challenge. 

He was so stubborn. But for once, Aziraphale didn’t mind. 

“You’re not giving me a choice. You’ve been a very bad demon.” 

This time, as Aziraphale spanked him, his arse raised to meet it. Crowley was enjoying this. Aziraphale’d thought he might, but he hadn’t been sure. 

He didn’t wait for an apology before he delivered another resounding smack. This one was considerably harder than the previous ones. 

Crowley moaned. He wasn't even trying to hide how much he was enjoying it. 

It was no longer a punishment – at least, not for Crowley – but Aziraphale found he didn’t care. Maybe, if Crowley behaved in future, this could be his reward. Aziraphale had always preferred positive reinforcement. 

“Angel, please,” He begged. He was panting, body almost vibrating with tension. 

Aziraphale could see his cock, hard and huge between his legs and leaving a wet patch on his underwear. His own dick was throbbing too, as he looked at his gorgeous, pleading demon. He’d never had him like this before, completely at his mercy. 

Aziraphale was tempted to give up the pretence and just take him, bury himself in that twisting, thrashing body like his dick was crying out to. But he couldn’t. Crowley needed to learn his lesson.

“What is it, darling? Do you want to say sorry?” His voice was light and teasing. 

“Harder.”

Aziraphale smacked him again, with the lightest touch yet. 

Then he stopped and waited, not touching him, not saying a word. Just waiting. He was going to get his apology. 

Eventually, Crowley gave in. 

“Angel, please. Don't tease. I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again,” He babbled, breathless and begging. 

It was like the most exquisite music to his ears. 

“Good demon,” He praised, rubbing his butt, readying himself for the next strike. 

This time the sound reverberated through the entire cottage. It damn near shook the paintings off the walls. 

Crowley groaned long and loud as he came.

Aziraphale hadn’t expected that. He had to take a few deep breaths himself, trying to calm his racing heart and throbbing cock, otherwise he’d follow without a single touch. 

Crowley had collapsed face down and boneless onto the couch, socked feet hanging over the arm. He blearily opened his golden eyes to look at Aziraphale. As his head was at crotch height, his eyes landed on Aziraphale’s very obvious erection for a moment, before travelling the length of his body to meet his eyes. He gave a lazy, satisfied grin.

“Bloody Hell, angel. Where did that come from?” 

“I’m not entirely sure.“ He gave a somewhat sheepish smile, still struggling to calm himself. “Are you alright, my love?” He fretted, worried he’d genuinely hurt him. 

“I’m more than alright. That was fantastic. And a delightful surprise. Who knew you had it in you?”

Aziraphale felt himself blushing. Perhaps he had gotten a little carried away.

“If you were trying to discourage me from causing mischief, I think you’re doing it wrong,” He said, flipping himself on the couch to be face up, but still horizontal. The now incredibly large wet patch on the front of his underpants was incredibly distracting. Although a small part of Aziraphale’s brain reminded him to miracle the couch clean later, just in case any cum had leaked through. 

“I didn’t know you’d enjoy it that much.” Of course, he’d hoped. But he hadn’t expected it to go quite so well. 

“Disappointed?” He asked, pointedly looking at Aziraphale’s dick, still hard and aching. He licked his lips and winked up at him. Still the tempting demon, as always. 

Aziraphale’s cock gave another twitch. 

“Not at all, my dear. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in an eternity. But don’t think it’s going to happen again if you misbehave,” He warned him as sternly as he could muster, while being almost out of his mind with lust.

Crowley rolled his eyes at being called ‘beautiful’. 

“Of course it won’t,” He replied sarcastically. 

Aziraphale wanted to argue, but Crowley was smirking up at him with such love and affection that he couldn’t be too mad at the infuriating demon. He could only shake his head fondly.

“You are incorrigible.”

“And hungry. Have you been a bad angel?” He reached out, grabbing Aziraphale’s trousers, yanking him towards him with the belt loops and wasting no time in undoing them, swallowing Aziraphale like a starving man. The things his serpentine tongue could do...

How the tables had turned. 

Maybe Aziraphale didn’t mind Crowley being disobedient after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> And as the year comes to an end, so does my bingo. 25 stories for 25 squares of prompts. I can't believe I actually finished it. No punishment for me ;) 
> 
> I hope people liked my silly little stories. I'm definitely not done with these two ineffable idiots though...
> 
> Please let me know what you liked, loved, loathed or anything odd. I'm not great with smut. Please, tell me any and all thoughts.


End file.
